


Play Fighting

by DustySoul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, Gen, M/M, MWPP Era, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustySoul/pseuds/DustySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the fics I wrote earlier included a Remus Sirius tickle-fighting-turning-into-groping scene, but it was only shown through dialogue and the more I thought about it, the more I thought it would just be standard behavior for these two. And thus, this little thing was born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Fighting

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed so if you see any errors please let me know. Also, comments and criticism are always welcome here! Enjoy~

Sirius whispered the spell, and the common room carpet began tickling Remus’ feet. Remus bit the inside of his cheeks and looked up, “Padfoot, I need to study.”

“But Mooney, I’m bored.”

“Go do your homework.”

“I don’t have homework.”

Remus returned to his book, “Yes you do, you have that transfiguration paper.”

“But that’s not due until Tuesday, and Tuesday is ages away.”

Remus hummed, trying to memorize the properties of the number seven.

Sirius cast the spell again, silently, this time. Remus stomped down on the rug, it wriggled - vexed. “Sirius, go pester Peter or James, I have a test Monday.”

“But that’s Monday, and Monday is a whole weekend away, please Mooney.”

“Mooney.”

“Remus.”

“Pleassseeee.”

Remus, a paragraph away from the end of the chapter, sighed and bookmarked his page, “Sirius, I’ve reread this sect-”

Sirius crashed into the armchair, yanking the book, “Numerology and Gramatica”, away from Remus before he could change his mind. In the tumble that ensued, Sirius got kneed in the gut but ended up sitting on Remus’ stomach. With a grin that spelled danger in every muscle. Sirius set the book down on the side table and moved to pin Remus, who was still gasping for air, more securely. Once Sirius was convinced Remus had enough air, he rammed his hands into his friend’s armpits.

Remus yowled, squirmed, taking in short, sharp, tickle induced breaths, “S-s-s-st-stop-p. S-s-s-stop. S-s-s-s-sri-us-us-us-s-s. S-s-s-sto-o-op.” He panted.

Sirius grinned, and ran his devilish fingers down Remus’ ribs, careful to avoid the bruises which might still be tender. Remus’ adam’s apple bobbed as he tried to catch his breath through the Sirius induced spasms.

When Remus’ breaths turned into coughs and even the back of his neck was red, Sirius sat back, waves of smugness and satisfaction rolling over him. “I wi-”

Remus took advantage of Sirius’ lapse to reverse their positions. The disgruntled carpet harrumphed as Sirius face was shoved against it.

“Oh, hush up.” Sirius sneered, the ancient and fine fibers burning his cheek.

Remus pressed against Sirius shoulders, pausing long enough to catch his breath. “You- were- say-ing?” He gasped.

Sirius muttered something inaudible against the carpet which huffed, “Rude. The nerve why I never in all my life heard something so foul-”

Remus pushed up, and let his weight fall back down on Sirius’ shoulders. He yelped. Remus dug his fingers into his friend’s shoulder and back, taking care to hit every bruise James and Quidditch had put there. Sirius grabbed onto the rug with teeth and claws. The carpet let out another string of complaints, “I’ve been imported! Imported from China and I’m an antique! How dare! How dare you!”

Once the pain began to be replaced by numbness, Rumus lightened his touch, trailing his fingers up and down Sirius’ sides in preparation.

“You wouldn’t.” Sirius gasped.

Remus leaned back, grabbed the top of his calf in response. Sirius flailed, screeching, and tried to get free. It was no use. Remus had him pinned. Sirius began to subdue, though never relaxed thanks to the steady grip on his leg.

Remus let him go, and was almost thrown off by Sirius, whose leg crumpled in the struggle of getting Remus off him. They crashed back down on the carpet which started screeching again. “I shall never give you another peaceful study hour if you don’t knock it off this instance!”

Sirius cackled

“You’ll be hard pressed to compete with this one.” Remus huffed.

Sirius continued to struggled, despite not being tickled.

“Hold still.”

“Padfoot, hold still.”

Remus pushed Sirius’ face into the floor and bit down on the back of his neck.”

“Oi! No bruising the merchandise. I’ll never get witches if I’ve got you’re teeth marks on me.”

Remus bite harder and hollowed his cheeks.

“You’re going to give me a hickey!” complained Sirius.

Remus let go with a loud, “Plollop” and grabbed his book from the side table.

Sirius rubbed the back of his neck. Remus flopped back over him and opened the book at the spot he left off.

“Remus-”

“Shut up, I’m studying.”

The common room began to fill, and the newcomers sent worried looks at Sirius, and thanked their lucky stars that he was silent. A few stopped to ask Remus what he was doing. To which he replied, “Studying.”

Half way through break James and Peter stumbled in, James hollering, “Remus, Sirius! Where are you? I had to spend all afternoon with Pete and he’s-” He stopped, having nearly just stepped on Remus’ ankle. A few students who were trying to study shot him glares.

“Um, what are you doing?” Peter asked.

“Studying.” Remus responded.

“Yes, um, but, um, if you don’t mind me asking, uh, why are you on top of Sirius?”

“He hasn’t said ‘ridukuluce’ yet.”

“Sirius?”

“Hmmmm?”

“Um, what are you doing, how long have you been doing it?” James asked, poking his best friends toe.

“I’ve been telling this beautiful rug about all the disgusting things Remus and I are going to do on it, and listening to it spit death back at me. And for however long Remus has been ‘studying’.”

The carpet gave a half hearted sigh.

“About an hour, maybe two, why? What have you been up to.” Remus said.

“Trying to pull a prank with Peter.”

Peter nodded.

“I came up here hoping you two could help.”

“Let me finish this chapter.” Remus said, “I’m almost done, about two pages left.”

James sat down on one of the arm chairs, Peter stood, not knowing what to do with his hands, not knowing what to say, “Uh,” he started.

Remus and Sirius both said, “Hmmm?”

“Nevermind.”

Remus fished the chapter, pushed himself up, hands on Sirius’ shoulder blades. Sirius jumped up like a stiffness hadn’t settled into his bones.

“What’s that?” James said.

“Hmmm?” Sirius reached around to touch the his neck, bruised. “Uh, Remus bit me.”

Remus was packing up.

“Remus?” James asked.

“Yes?”

“You bit Sirius?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Remus shrugged and wondered out the portrait hole.

James and Peter looked at Sirius, who turned round and followed Remus out.

“Do you think?” Peter muttered.

“That my friends are odd balls, yes.”

“I meant-”

“What?”

“Don’t you think that, I don’t know, they’re up to something...?”

“Like what?”

“Like... up, between them?”

James stared at Peter, “I don’t get it.”

“Like... maybe... uh, you know, maybe... they’re not just friends?”

“Because they rough house?”

“Because Remus, he, Remus, he marked Sirius. And- and it’s not a big deal to them. And you know, they’re canines. I just think... maybe there’s... something.” Peter squeaked.

James scoffed. “Sirius doesn’t swing that way,” he said, and pushed his way out of the portrait hole where he nearly ran Sirius and Remus. They were kissing.

James stared.

Sirius pulled back, “Problem?”

“Yes, actually Remus-”

Sirius scowled and opened his mouth to say something.

James soldiered on, “Remus, if you’re going to start marking what’s yours, I have to ask you to not to piss on your things. It’ll make the whole dormitory smell awful, and I don’t know how we’d explain it to the other boys.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to message or follow me on tumblr at dusty-soul.tumblr.com


End file.
